


Naughty Ms. Villetta

by AceFiction



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, F/M, High School, Locker Room, Multi, Riding, Strip Tease, Swim Team, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: After Lelouch loses his memory, Villetta watches over him at Ashford Academy. However, her desires stemming from the memory of her first encounter with the one formerly known as Zero prove too much. As swim team coach and Lelouch's gym teacher, Villetta puts her authority to good use: she corners Lelouch in the locker room and performs a striptease before sucking his cock and riding him right there on the changing room bench.





	Naughty Ms. Villetta

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a commission written for Pitt. If you'd like to commission something to your own tastes, drop me a line at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Ms. Villetta Nu stalked through the grand, spacious corridors of Ashford Academy. Her long legs carried her swiftly from the breakroom through the halls, down the stairs and across campus to the pool house. On every stride of her journey, she felt holes being stared into her by every male member of the student body. Her tan, athletic legs attracted most attention in her red crop-top-and-skirt, doubly so as they were frequently coated in a light sheen of sweat after an intense P.E. session. Not only that, but her big tits and round, peachy ass were the objects of every adolescent student’s fantasies at Ashford. They combined with her tone midsection to make for an optical illusion physique, an effect heightened by the yellow stripe running vertical down her clothes.

Of course, most students would prefer to see her without. Since taking up the role of gym teacher in the year of rebuilding after the end of the rebellion, her previous semesters had seen a marked increase in swim club membership as well as enthusiasm for physical education generally. Villetta was a source of lust for most of the school, with students turning up early and hanging around late after her classes to take in as much of her wide, lycra-clad hips as they could. Those who made the swim team knew better than anyone, however. Those who got to spend time with Ms. Villetta, as she was frequently known, could see her in figure-hugging wet one-pieces four times per week at training. The boys at training could hardly understand how her heavy breasts hadn’t yet fallen out of her gear, but they revelled nonetheless in the material riding up to reveal as much of her fat, toned peach as possible.

Ms. Villetta, it seemed, only had eyes for one. Lelouch Lamperouge had returned to school seemingly brighter and more sociable than ever before. There was confusion in the student body - he was known around the academy for his radical social beliefs, so the destruction of the eleven uprising should have seriously soured his mood at school. Instead, he seemed more upbeat and outgoing than he had been in his previous terms. Many at the school attributed this to his relationship with Villetta. Nobody knew what kind of history they shared, but the fact was that they were on ridiculously good, playful terms. He was not a member of the swim team, but she followed up with him as though he was a star athlete. He didn’t even attend P.E. most of the time. There was an unfounded rumour that the pair must have hooked up before Villetta was appointed to the teaching job: Lelouch was known to frequent seedy gambling spots, and she must have been there too. He must have picked her up, and they must have had a debauched relationship during the summer. That made everyone mad - boys and girls alike were jealous.

In fact, Villetta currently hurried across the campus specifically for Lelouch. Swimming was part of his P.E. module this week, and she felt it was of utmost importance to keep an eye on him during. She quickly undressed in the teachers changing room, admiring her own voluptuous curves before wrapping herself in the skimpy navy swimsuit uniform. She traced a hand down her abdomen to soothe her swollen pussy lips, feeling waves of pleasure engulf her lower body just from the touch. She hadn’t been fucked in months. Not since Lelouch used the Geass on her in their first encounter, fucking her brains out and reducing her to his cumslut breeder. When she was appointed to the role at Ashford to keep an eye on the memory-impaired Zero, she had leapt at the opportunity. Not only to regain the favour of the Holy Britannian Empire as a freshly-awarded baroness, but to once more taste his cock. To once more find herself awash in otherworldly sexual pleasure. She covered the suit up with the loose red shorts and thin white polo shirt of a teacher not intending to jump in the pool, and exited her room.

Villetta stood statuesque at the edge of the pool, observing the class as they engaged in some rudimentary swim drills. Naturally, Lelouch was at the top of the class. He took to the exercises easily, creating more confusion as to why he so frequently skipped this class. He could easily have been a major player on the swim team, his classmates though. Villetta observed his lithe body moving gracefully through the water, his tight trunks suppressing what she knew to be eight thick, heavy inches of boy flesh. Despite her stern demeanour and barked orders, she felt herself become flush at the sight of his wiry body. Her body tensed to watch his movements in the water, a pit forming in the bottom of her stomach compelling her to drag his body from the pool and on to her own. She conjured up images of his lean, athletic form once more pounding out her holes, fucking her mouth and owning her pussy. Once more slamming deep inside her until his young seed would be released.

She was so enraptured with her fantasy that she didn’t notice the time slip by. She was awakened from her stupor by the sounds and sights of the class jostling to get by her as she stood frozen on the wet floor. She snapped out of her trance and looked around, seeing only Lelouch standing opposite her. Their equal 5’10” heights were offset by her rounded, curvy figure and his narrow frame. She looked deep into his eyes, now unassuming of the person he had been for a few months before the school semester, and she was stirred once more to remember their lusty encounter. Lelouch had brought out a primal side to her that she had never before understood existed, his dominance over her very sexuality fuelling her desires for the months since they first met. Now, she stood opposite him in a position of power - a reversal from before. She remembered that she was expected to have some control over him, and simply ordered: “Come with me to the dressing room.”

“I don’t understand,” the now-innocent Lelouch offered as Villetta prodded him into the spacious changing room and on to a warm wooden bench. “Ms. Villetta, I’m just a student here. You can’t treat me with such undue attention,” he feigned, a smile already developing on the face that hid such remarkable intelligence. Villetta felt herself becoming weak, looking down at the boy that knew her exact intentions already as he began to slyly untie his tight trunks. Standing over him, Villetta felt her loins heat up to see that youthful cock once again, semi-hard out in the open. It hurt her to know that Lelouch had been carrying around that weapon for so long and only now could she sample it once more. Taking some steps back from his seated position, she began to slowly undo the buttons of her shorts.

Turning around, she could hear Lelouch breathing heavily to see his one-time adversary, one-time fucktoy and current gym teacher performing a striptease in front of his very eyes. She imagined that his cock must be rising to full attention at the sight of her firm ass right now. She slipped her thumbs into the waistband as she leaned over at a ninety-degree angle. She slipped the shorts down over her ass with agonising slow pace, taking time to stretch out her long, toned legs and reveal the juicy ass that everyone longed to see. Her dark one-piece had ridden up so far since the start of the period that it was practically a thong, and Lelouch could plainly see her fat pussy lips from behind, longing desperately for his touch. She straightened herself once more, stepping out of the shorts and kicking them aside. Turning to her target again, the white polo had already been soaked by the condensation, making visible her heaving breasts in the swimsuit and the hard nipples poking through them. Becoming more anxious to fuck, she peeled the polo shirt from her skin to stand before Lelouch in only the one-piece, already tight against her hungry flesh. 

Embracing herself, she took either shoulder strap with the opposite hand and pulled them down slowly. She kept her eyes on Lelouch, who now held his cock by the base and ran his hand up and down in slow, sloppy strokes. She felt her entire body tingling at the sight, slipping the straps down her arms so that her rigid nipples popped out from the suit and it fell to fully reveal her fat breasts, her glistening abs and the very edges of her waist. Finally, she approached Lelouch, turning once more to sit her spandex-encased bubble butt on his lap, cock popping up between her thick thighs. “How about you help me out of my swimsuit?” She leaned back to purr into his ear. Lelouch took her hips in his hands, pushing her away from his cock to slide the tight fabric down her legs until she stood before him naked. She faced him again, both lovers now naked and horny in the school’s own private changing room.

As though in a dream, she moved to her knees. His pale, naked form glistened with sweaty excitement and Villetta enthusiastically ran her hands up and down his athletic thighs. His long cock stirred gently between his legs and Villetta leaned over it to breathe hotly, allowing it’s musky mixture of chlorine and sweat to engulf her senses as she bathed it in her attention. Her hands gripped firmly to Lelouch’s well-defined hips as he reached his own hands out to run through her hair, tied messily into a side-part for swim class. Before she could take him in her mouth, Lelouch pulled her upwards and kissed her. The pair crashed together with animalistic desire, their lips meeting and parting as they endeavoured to devour the other in their hot passion. Lelouch’s dominant tongue entered her mouth, wrestling with Villetta’s own for control. Before the two could be overcome by their oral battle, Lelouch grabbed her head and broke the kiss. She felt the pressure he exerted, looking deep in his eyes, and knew what she would do next.

Taking firm hold of her hair with one hand and caressing her cheek roughly with the other, Lelouch guided Villetta downwards until her hot, panting mouth engulfed his throbbing purple helmet. She savoured the salty taste of his own cock, wondering briefly how many more sluts he had taken for his pleasure while he struck fear into the Britannian military over the summer months. Lelouch held her with authority, preventing her from taking anymore of his cock than the head. He rocked her head gently, rolling it back and forth at the neck so that his bulbous head could feel the entirety of her mouth. Trying to maintain her breathing as Lelouch used her freely, more and more saliva built up in Villetta’s oral cavity and ran out down his thick stalk to his heavy balls. She was not entirely passive in this oral experimentation, basting his smooth helmet in her tongue’s juices as he rocked her head around his cock. Lelouch’s grip was so firm and his desire for teasing pleasure so intense that Villetta wondered how much of his sexual instinct had remained despite the loss of his memory. She was certain either way that this was the same cock and the same man to whom she had finger-fucked herself to sleep every night for the past several weeks.

“Don’t get greedy, slut,” Lelouch spoke in a measured voice as she moaned and spat, trying to take more of his cock down her throat. “You’ll get what’s coming to you when I decide.”

With that, he slowly pressed her head down further and further. Villetta groaned in combinations of pleasure and frustration to take his raging cock as deep as she could. She felt his head twitching as it clogged her oral hole. She breathed raggedly through her nose as Lelouch held his both palms against the back of her head, punishing her for her earlier striptease. “Don’t worry, Ms. Villetta,” he intoned calmly, “you’ll get your relief shortly.”

Without warning, he released her head, pulling her back to the top of his cock before slamming her back to the base. She was overwhelmed with sensation - the long rod in and out of her mouth so rapidly, her nose pressed roughly against his pubis, his legs and hips tensing in her hands as he fucked her face from a seated position. She felt herself dripping more saliva down his thick pole and on to his big, heaving balls as he used her face as his personal cum deposit. Her pussy was alight with passion, and she removed both hands from Lelouch’s waist to reach underneath herself. She toyed somewhat with her clit, but wasted no time slamming her middle digits into her wetness, desperate for some sense of relief. This gave Lelouch free reign over her mouth, pumping roughly with his hips as he brought her head up and down over his rigid cock. She could tell he was close as his thrusts became rougher and more urgent, but she didn’t bother using her hands to balance, entirely tied up with giving her pussy some relief.

“Here it comes, slut,” Lelouch cried, feeling his cock unload into her mouth. Villetta’s cheeks swelled at the amount of cum pouring into her. She tried to swallow as much as she could, feeling the thick liquid oozing down her through, but plenty more getting stuck in her mouth. The thick ropes of come beat against her oral walls and she shut her eyes tightly, her squeals stifled by the power of Lelouch’s raging, spurting cock releasing itself inside her mouth. She felt her hair pulled and her head clamped as Lelouch refused to exit her warmth until her was fully spent. It felt like hours - both parties moaning and groaning as Lelouch filled her until the white liquid spilled out from her thick lips.

Finally pulling her from his cock, Lelouch stared down intently. He watched Villetta swallow his seed, her long tongue licking around her lips and mouth so that none of it was spared. She even licked up her fingers to make sure that it all ended up inside her.

Villetta was surprised - but realised she shouldn’t have been - to see that Lelouch’s cock sprung right back to full mast as she swallowed up his cum. It made perfect sense that a student and an athlete of his calibre would have such stamina, and she didn’t know how long it had been for him since he’d had a proper fuck. She wasted no more time pondering, instead rising to her feet and mounting him. She had not been so close to him in months, and she shivered at the thought of his godlike dick finally entering her once more. Lelouch cupped her round ass as she placed both hands on his shoulders, guiding her warm entrance to the ultra-sensitive tip. She moaned like any other schoolgirl to feel his swollen head make contact with her walls, grinding her hips desperately to come closer. 

“Okay, slut, if that’s how badly you want this…” Lelouch grabbed her by the hips and slammed her down so that he filled her right up. Villetta let out a guttural scream, her big tits bouncing as Lelouch gave her no time to adjust. He pumped his cock upwards for maximum pleasure, taking her by the hips to use her once more as a fuck toy. Villetta was just about cogent enough to know that her screams might alert some attention, and she dove down to take Lelouch again in a passionate kiss. Once more, the pair wrestled for control of one another’s mouth. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and wet, sloppy moaning filled the already-steamy changing room. Pressing her hard nipples against Lelouch’s chest, Villetta squeaked into his mouth with every hard thrust, shaking her hips like a veteran slut to work over his cock and maximise her own pleasure. She wrapped her arms around him, occasionally breaking the kiss long enough to say: “Yes, Master. Please fuck me again. Cum in me again, Master. I need your hot dick, your hot cum inside of me. Fffuck yes, M-Master! C-cumminggg!!”

Villetta’s body shook and tightened as her orgasm crashed over her body like a returning memory. She felt Lelouch unload again as she did so, the feeling of his spunk coating her innermost walls heightening the pleasure of orgasm as she rode it out. Lelouch pawed dominantly at her fat tits, taking them in his mouth as Villetta’s head lolled backwards in sheer obedience to her body’s pleasure. Her grinding slowed but didn’t stop, intent on milking every last drop of cum out of his teenage cock. As she felt the heavenly goodness of being once more connected to her master, Villetta wondered if maybe she should apply for a permanent position at Ashford Academy, where she could more closely monitor Lelouch, especially his physical education.


End file.
